


The Charmed Prince of Asgard and Jotunheim

by witchguy1993



Category: Charmed (TV), Descendants (Disney Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dumbledore Bashing, F/F, F/M, Harry Potter's Real name is Phoenix, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 13:15:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13571313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchguy1993/pseuds/witchguy1993
Summary: Years ago Loki had left Asgard for Midgard after finding out that he's a Jotun, he transforms himself into a teenage boy. He, after sometime meets Prudence Halliwell, after some time the two slept together, creating the first Asgardian/Jotun/Witch. The Charmed Prince Of Asgard and Jotunheim who Prue gives up for adoption, the child is adopted by Lily and James Potter who a year and a half later die, leaving their adoptive son an orphan.Years later Prue gets a knock on the door, she opens it to find a surprise at the door.





	The Charmed Prince of Asgard and Jotunheim

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this story.

In the Halliwell Manor in the upstairs bathroom is a fifteen year old Prudence Halliwell, she is holding a pregnancy test, a positive pregnancy test, one of three that are all positive. She starts to cry as she holds the test, a knock on the bathroom door sounds and Prue turns to the door, she asks who it is. The person replies "it's Piper, I heard you crying" Prue unlocks the door, she pulls her sister into the bathroom and quickly locks the door, Piper asks Prue "what's going on ?" Prue just holds out the pregnancy test to Piper who widens her eyes as she sees the positive test along with the other two positive tests.

"you're pregnant ?" asks Piper.

"yes, according to these tests" replies Prue before she says "Piper, I don't think I can raise a baby, I'm only fifteen"

"you're not going to get rid of it, are you ?" Piper asks Prue who shakes her head and replies "no, I'll give my child up for adoption"

"we just have to tell Grams now"

"she's going to kill you" says Piper shaking her head.

"I know, but we have to tell her or else she's going to be even more angry if she found out later on" Prue tells Piper who nods in agreement. The two exit the bathroom, they head downstairs, they then call out "Grams" Prue then says out loud "I need to tell you something" Their Grams comes out from the kitchen, she asks them "what do you want to talk to you about ?"

"I need to talk to you about something" replies Prue nervously.

"what is it ?" asks Gram.

"you might want to sit down" says Piper. Grams sits down on the sofa as Phoebe enters the room, she asks what is going on, they don't reply so Phoebe just sits down next to her grandmother and Prue says "well, I haven't been feeling well lately, been throwing up every morning"

"oh my god" exclaims Phoebe figuring out what was going on.

"you've been sick every morning, I'll take you to the doctor to find out what's wrong" Grams says to Prue who tells her grams that she may already know what the problem is, she then tells her grams that she's pregnant. The older woman is shocked, she starts lecturing her eldest grand-daughter about using protection, among other things. She then asks Prue "what do you plan to do ?"

"I'm going to give up my baby for adoption, he or she will be better off with a proper mother, not a teenage mother" replies Prue. Grams, Phoebe and Piper all agree with Prue.

* * *

In the realm eternal, Asgard, in his private chambers with his adoptive brother is Loki, god of Mischief, he had been confined to his chambers since he was forced to return to Asgard by the All father. Loki misses the girl he had met while on Midgard but he knows that it is best to move on as she was a mortal and he is immortal, it would be better for her to meet a mortal to settle down with not knowing that the mortal girl he cared for and slept with was, one, a powerful witch and two, was pregnant with his child.

* * *

Several months later, back on Midgard, Prue gives birth to a baby boy, much to Prue's Grams' shock. The baby is named Phoenix Andrew Halliwell, a P name being a tradition and the name Andrew after Andy Trudeau who had known that Prue was pregnant and had helped her. 

Grams performs a wiccaning for the one month year old baby boy before she takes him to meet his new adoptive parents who she had been in contact with for months, they had been faking a pregnancy to pretend that the baby is truely theirs. They name their new son Harry James Potter.

* * *

On the 31st of October, the next year, in a house in Godric's Hollow a family of three called the Potters are happy but that all changed when they heard a loud crash and the mans yells at his wife "Lily, take Harry and go! It’s him! Go! Run! I’ll hold him off "

Lily goes to Harry's room where he is in his cot and she says to him in whispers "Harry, Harry, you are so loved, so loved, Harry mama loves you, dada loves you, Harry be safe, be strong" because he knew that she was going to die before she hears what sounds like a body falling on the floor and some evil cackling before the door to Harry's bedroom is blasted open and Lily shields Harry from the blast as a man walks into the room and she begs him "Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!" 

The man who is known as Voldemort says to her "Stand aside you silly girl, stand aside now." 

Lily begs more "Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead ----- " before Lily begs "Not Harry! Please … have mercy … have mercy… " The has enough of the woman and sends a sickly green curse at her and she screams as she falls to the ground as baby Harry stands in his cot with tears in his eyes. Voldemort faces Harry, points his wand at the one and a half year old and yells "AVADA KEDAVRA"

The curse hits Harry on the forehead and rebounds back to Voldemort who disappears. Harry starts crying and after a while a man with long black hair creeps into the room and as soon as he sees Lily and starts crying. He goes over to Lily before takes hold of her and cries some more as he rocks her and Harry cries. After a while a large man with a bushy black beard and bushy black hair takes Harry from his cot, leaves the destroyed house, got on a flying motorcycle and they fly to little whinging. While in the air Harry falls asleep in the man's arms.

* * *

It is midnight on the 1st of November and an old man is walking on Privet Drive. The man takes something out of his robes and clicks on it making the street lights go out one by one before a cat meows and he looks at the tabby cat and says "i should've you would be here, Professor McGonagall" the cat suddenly turns into an old woman who walks up to the old man and says "good evening, professor Dumbledore" she walks up next to him as he walks down the street as she asks "are the rumors true, Albus ?"

"i'm afraid so, professor. The good and the bad" replies Dumbledore.

"and the boy ?" asks McGonagall.

"Hagrid is bringing him" answers Dumbledore.

"is it wise to trust Hagrid with something so important ?" asks McGonagall.

"professor, i would trust Hagrid with my life" replies Dumbledore as they both hear a motorbike and they both see a light up in the sky which is a headlight and about two minutes later a motorbike lands onto the street with a huge man driving it. The man greets the two professors before getting off the bike before Dumbledore asks "No problems, i trust, Hagrid?"

"no, sir. The little tyke fell asleep as we were flying over Bristol" replies Hagrid before saying as he hands a baby to Dumbledore "try not to wake him" then says when Dumbledore has him "there you go" Dumbledore carries the baby boy away from Hagrid towards a house, Number 4 Privet Drive was the house and it was home to the baby's only family that he had left even if McGonagall didn't like that he was placed there but she trusted Dumbledore even though she asks him "Albus, do you really think it's safe, leaving him with these people ?" before saying "I've watched them all day. They're the worst sort of muggles, they really are-"

"the only family he has" says Dumbledore.

"this boy will be famous. Every child in our world will know his name" says McGonagall.

"Exactly, He far better off growing up away from all of that, until he's ready" says Dumbledore before placing the baby onto the doorstep as Hagrid starts sobbing and Dumbledore says to him "there, there, Hagrid. It's not really goodbye, after all" before placing a letter onto the baby that is wrapped in a blanket and saying "good luck Harry Potter" before turning around and apparating away as Hagrid takes the flying motorbike and takes off into the night sky.

* * *

Years later... A knock sounds on the front door of the Halliwell Manor, a thirty year old Prudence Halliwell walks to the door, she opens it and is shocked by who is at the door, she sees three teenagers, one of whom she knows is her son who says to her "hello, Mother, my name is Phoenix James Andrew Frey Lokison-Halliwell-Potter, your son" he then motions to one of the teenagers and says "this is Harry Hook, son of James Hook and Sif" he motion to the other saying "and this is ..."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> Send comments and kudos please.
> 
> OK, I can't decide who the third guy is going to be, I have a list of possible guys who will be at the front door with Phoenix and Harry Hook.
> 
> The list of guys are:
> 
> Robb Stark
> 
> Theo Raekin
> 
> Jackson Whittmore
> 
> Mike Montgomery
> 
> Noah Puckerman
> 
> Isaac Lahey
> 
> Ivar the Boneless
> 
> Bjorn
> 
> Liam Dunbar
> 
> Roy Harper
> 
> Sam Evans
> 
> Cato (Hunger Games)
> 
> If you have any of suggestions, please tell me.
> 
> The next chapter will be of the past, Loki discovering his true heritage, leaving Asgard, meeting Prue and the relationship between Loki and Prue.


End file.
